Play Ball
by fruitsbasket777
Summary: What is it like to play baseball with the Sohma family?


**Ok I was just setting here and thought of a funny story to write. And yes it is Fruits Basket style. I tried my best so I hope you like it. And yes I** **do NOT own Fuits Basket or any characters. Enjoy! :D**

**Play Ball**

Everybody loves this sport. Who woulden't? The sport that everybody can play. Boys and girls. The best sport ever! Baseball.

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo yelled across the room with a evil glare across his face wanting to kill Yuki for even being in this house.

"And why do I have to listen to your orders stupid cat!" Yuki yelled back.

Kyo eyes got big as flames started to burn behind him. "Thats it you damn rat were taking this outside!" Kyo yelled jumping up from the ground pointing a finger at Yuki who was just setting there.

"Yuki, Kyo, are yall ready!" Tohru said with excitement running in the living room in a all baseball uniform that was pink and white. Kyo and Yuki rolled there eyes. How could they of forgot. Today was the day that them and all the Sohma's were going out to play some baseball.

"Ok you damn rat I will get you back later" Kyo said grabbing his baseball bat off the floor.

Tohru smiled. "Lets go play some baseball!".

...

"Oh my God why do we have to play baseball on a hot sunny day like this it is to hot for me and the sun is like all in my eyes I freakin hate sports and I will never do this again" Hiro said going on and on in his own little speech.

"But Hiro I wanted to play baseball with sissy" Kisa said holding her hands looking at Hiro.

"Since you wanna play it Kisa I will stay" Hiro said with pride.

"Yea you can live for the day Hiro" Rin said pushing her black hair out of her eyes walking down to the field.

"Oh Ayame its so great to see you!" Shigure yelled.

"Yes yes Shigure haha it is great to see me!" Ayame said with a smile.

"Sometimes I think they were gay" Hatori whispered to himself.

...

"Sissy!" Kisa yelled running up to Tohru and giving her a hug.

"Kisa!" Tohru yelled back.

"Yuki my brother it has been so loooong!" Ayame yelled running up to Yuki giving him a huge hug.

Yuki pushed him away with a glare.

"So yall ready to play" Haru said walking up with Momiji beside him looking at Kyo. Kyo smirked. Its been awhile since I played but yes im so ready to beat THAT DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled

...

Play ball!

...

Tohru stepped up to the plate with a worried look on her face hoping she would hit the ball.

"Oh were all fixing to lose the game right now why did Tohru have to hit first like I meen I think somebody better should' ve hit first this is so stupid" Hiro said crossing his arms.

"Hiro give Tohru some faith" Momiji said.

Tohru looked up at Hatori who was pitching to ball.

"Eyes on the ball Tohru" Hatori whispered.

Tohru thought in her head of what everybody would say if she missed the ball. Would they be mad? Would they care? Oh no there gonna hate me! I cant miss it! Cant! I will try my best to hit this ball so everybody will be proud. Tohru eyes got big at Hatori through the ball. Tohru watched the ball closely. Now! Tohru closed her eyes and swung at the ball. She opened here eyes to see the ball flying in the air.

"Tohru run!" Kagura yelled pointing at first base.

Tohru ran as fast as she could to first base with the ball flying back towards her. Tohru's foot touched the base.

"Safe!" Hatori yelled.

"Yes!" Tohru yelled jumping up in down.

Next up was Kyo.

"Oh look how hot he is and baseball uniform" Kagura said to Rin. Rin looked at her and rolled her eyes.

Kyo watched to ball as Hatori through it to him. Kyo swung.

"Strike 1!"

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"Watch the ball" Hatori said throwing the ball again.

Kyo nodded and swung again.

"Strike 2!"

"What the hell!" Kyo yelled.

"You can do this Kyo!" Tohru yelled from first base. Kyo nodded as he watched the ball closely then hit it making the ball fly in the air. Tohru ran to sencond as Kyo went to first. "Haha how do you like me now asshole!" Kyo yelled dancing around on first base. Hatori rolled his eyes. Show off! Hatori shot a glare at Haru who was outfield with a bunch of others.

"Haru what were you doing the ball was coming to you!" Hatori yelled. Haru looked up at him. "Playing with the butterfly" Haru said. Hatori's eyes got big as he said the ball still infront of Haru. "Haru throw the ball dont let them get away!" Hatori yelled. Kyo eyes got big. "Tohru run!" he yelled. Tohru nodded running as fast as she could home with Kyo right behind her with the ball right behind both of them.

"Tohru slide home!" Kyo yelled sliding on his butt touching the home plate. "How are you faster them me!" Tohru yelled sliding home but landing on top of Kyo.

"Love on the battlefield" Shigure said.

"You meen baseball field?" Yuki said.

Tohru looked at Kyo and blushed and got off him quickly. "Sorry Kyo I ment to land on the plate" Toru said. Kyo smiled. "Hey atleast you made it home" he said. "Get off the field love birds" Haru yelled. Kyo glared at Haru. "Shut up cow patty!" Kyo said. Haru's eyes got big. "Well I never been called that" Haru said.

"Yes the game is almost over. Cant wait to get out of this hot sun. I have been cooking like a chicken" Hiro said.

"Hiro your up!" Kisa said. Hiro eyes got big. "What?".

"Ok um Hatori go easy on me im young ok" Hiro said his legs shaking holding a bat. Hatori smiled throwing the ball slowely. Hiro swung the bat making the ball fly to sencond. "AHHHHH!" Hiro screamed running to first.

"Safe!".

"Yes! And I wasent even scared" Hiro said with a smirk.

"Good job Hiro!" Kisa said with a smile.

Next up was Yuki.

"Ok Haru catch the ball" Rin yelled in the outfield looking at Haru. He nodded.

Yuki hit the ball making it fly towards Haru. Haru closed his eyes holding the glove up.

...

"I caught it!" Haru yelled.

"HAHAHA YUKI'S OUT!" Kyo laughed.

"Haha watch this" Ayame said.

"Tohru".

"yes?" Tohru said turning around. Ayame pushed Kyo make Kyo fall on top of Tohru.

"Momiji why did you do that!"Ayame said putting his hands on his hips.

"What?"Momiji said looking at Ayame.

"Tohru im sorry I diden't meen to um you see" Kyo said blushing light red. Tohru smiled.

"Love on the battlefield" Haru said.

"Its baseball field!".

**Ok I hope you liked it! A Fruits Basket baseball story. lol. Kinda KyoxTohru. But please review! ;)**


End file.
